Haze
by lovelovelove22
Summary: Read "Highly Inappropriate" by me first An explanation on why Edward is so messed up. A chronicle of flashbacks. Rated M for profanity and sexual content. -Cut short, no continuation.
1. Mistake

**This story is branched off my other story "Highly Inappropriate". It explains why Edward is so….casual, and if you read this story, you will need to read "Highly Inappropriate" first, or it will get confusing.**

EPOV- December 1, 1998

"I love you." I whispered into Tanya's ear, my warm breath making her curtain of blonde hair flutter. We were in the back of my car, tangled together, wearing only our underwear. Tanya's blue eyes searched my green ones and she laced her fingers around my neck, pulling me against her body.

"I love you too." She said, slipping one finger under the elastic of my boxers. I suppressed a moan and hungrily ripped at Tanya's lace bra, letting it fall to the car floor.

Tanya and I had been dating for exactly one year, and we had agreed to lose our virginity to each other tonight. I had fallen in love with Tanya so fast, the wait was excruciating. But Tanya was going to be worth it. Tanya moaned, pulling me out of my own thoughts. She tenderly snapped the elastic on my boxers and moved her hands to my face. I trailed warm kisses down her body, flipping us over so she was on top of me.

She gasped as our centers touched, grinding her hips against mine in a desperate attempt to create that glorious friction. Tanya's small hands tenderly pulled my boxers down and she blushed a little bit as she took in my length, drawing in a quick breath.

"Are you alright?" I murmured, toying with her underwear, fully prepared to rip it off when she gave me the all-clear. Tanya bit her lip, and then her eyes met mine.

"Yes." She said throatily, bending down and kissing me with intensity. "I want you to make love to me." She added, and I felt myself getting even harder.

_How is that fucking possible!?_

I slipped her panties off and tossed them on the floor of the car, letting them fall into a heap next to the rest of our clothes. I flipped us over again so I was on top of Tanya, our already sweating bodies pressed together as close as possible.

"You brought a condom, right?" Tanya gasped as I tenderly stroked her body.

"Yeah." I muttered, reaching for my wallet and slipping the condom on as fast as I could.

I kissed Tanya again, positioning myself directly at her entrance.

"I love you." I said again before slowly pushing into her. She was so tight, the feeling was unbelievable. Tanya winced as I hit her barrier and wrapped her arms around my neck, biting her lip.

"Wait." She grunted, squeezing her eyes shut. "Ok, do it." Tanya said through her teeth.

I pushed completely into her as gently as I could, but Tanya let out a whimper, her beautiful body tensing below mine.

"Stop." Tanya whispered, and I immediately froze, until she finally adjusted and smile up at me. "You can move now." She said, wrapping herself tightly around me. I grinned and hitched her right leg around my shoulder, both of us shuddering at the feeling of the tighter, deeper angle.

We were amazingly compatible, fitting together in every way.

EPOV- December 18, 1998

I walked into 5th period English on the last day of school before Christmas break, not knowing that my life was about to change forever. Tanya, my girlfriend, was sitting at her usual seat, in front of mine, and I swooped down and kissed her forehead.

"Hey, love." I smiled, sliding into my seat. Tanya turned around to face me, her face pale. "What's wrong?" I asked, casting a look around to make sure no one was listening. I noticed that Tanya's face was streaked with tear marks. "Tanya, you're scaring me!" I whispered, clenching her fist in my hand. "What's wrong?" Tanya's eyes met mine.

"I just took a pregnancy test." She choked out, her voice deathly quiet.

"And?" I said, looking away.

"I'm pregnant, Edward." She whispered, trying to look me in the eye. I refused to look at her.

_This cannot be happening. I'm not ready for this. No, no, no! _

I slept with the girl I loved and she ended up pregnant. My heart skipped a beat as I realized something. Yes, I loved Tanya. But I wasn't in love with her, like I thought I had been. I would be trapped with her forever thanks to that one night when our hormones had gotten out of control.

"Edward!" Tanya murmured, jostling my shoulder.

"It's not mine." I spat, scooting my chair back so she couldn't reach me. She recoiled, and the look on her face was pure confusion and hurt.

"What are you talking about?" She asked, more tears falling down her cheeks.

"You must have cheated on me." I muttered. "This….thing can't be mine." Tanya's jaw dropped.

"Edward, I-" She began. I cut her off.

"It's over, Tanya." I hissed, turning my attention to the floor. I heard Tanya's quiet whimpers. She finally got up and stormed to the bathroom, silent sobs rocking her body.

That was the last class of the day. School broke for Winter Break, and when we resumed in January, Tanya and the other Denali siblings didn't return to school.

**Just a peak at my Edward is so effed up. More tomorrow.**

**Xoxo- Melodyella aka Mellie**


	2. Vices

**I hope you are all beginning to understand why Edward was such an ass in "Highly Inappropriate!"**

EPOV- February 20, 1999

We were all silent around the dinner table. My younger sister Rosalie, who is 17, sat across from me at the long, rectangular table, while my 15 year old brother Jasper sat to my left. My father, Edward Sr., sat at the head of the table, and my mother, Elizabeth, sat across from him.

Rosalie picked at her meal, pushing it around with her fork. Our mother cast her a warning look.

"Rosalie, eat your dinner." She said, delicately taking a sip of wine. Rosalie rolled her blue eyes but shoved a stalk of asparagus in her mouth.

Thankfully, I was considered an adult in this house, and therefore treated like one.

"I'm done." I said shortly, pushing back my uneaten plate of food and standing up. The maid, who would, without a doubt, be fired by the end of the week, hurriedly took my plate away. "And I'm going out. I'll be back late." I added, slipping out the door before anyone could protest.

I got in my car, subconsciously glancing over my shoulder into the back seat as I snuck a cigarette out of the glove compartment and lit up with a lighter hidden under the seat.

Suddenly, I was startled when someone slid into the passenger seat next to me.

"Hey, big brother!" Rosalie chirped, buckling her seatbelt. I hurriedly put out my cigarette, embarrassed Rosalie had caught me. She saw my expression and sympathetically squeezed my hand.

"Edward, Jazz and I are aware of your…._vices_. It's okay."

I groaned. "Rose, get out!" But Jasper suddenly slid in the backseat, grinning widely.

"Where are we going?" He asked, stretching out leisurely in the backseat.

"_We_ aren't going anywhere." I huffed. "_You _are going back inside, and _I _am going out." My siblings were quiet for a moment, but they didn't get out of the car.

"Ok." Rosalie finally said, a devilish smile forming on her face. "We'll get out of the car if you tell us where Tanya is." I froze and stared straight ahead. "Come on, Edward. She's your _girlfriend. _You must know where she went." I weighed my options, debating what I should tell them.

"She's not my girlfriend." I said gruffly, deciding to tell them the truth. "I broke up with her." Rosalie's mouth dropped open.

"What? When?" She and Jasper both gasped and leaned forward, now extremely curious. I furrowed my brow.

"In December." I said, pulling out of the driveway.

"I thought you were kicking us out." Rosalie said, temporarily distracted.

"We're just going around the block." I explained, clenching my hands tight around the steering wheel. "Then I'm kicking you out, so you better get all your questions in now."

"Right. So, why did you break up with her?" Jasper asked, resting his chin on the back of Rosalie's seat. "Was it because she was starting to get fat?" He chortled. "Or because she wouldn't put out?" Rosalie whacked his forehead and crossed her arms over her chest.

"You're a pig." She hissed, making Jasper laugh. Then Rosalie turned her attention back to me. "Why did you break up with her?" She asked. I pulled into an empty driveway and sat motionless.

"You have to swear not to tell _anyone_." I said in a grave voice. "No one." My siblings nodded and Rosalie bit her lip, looking anxious.

"Tanya got…pregnant." I managed, looking straight ahead, refusing to meet Rosalie's penetrating stare. "I kind of freaked out." I admitted. Jasper snorted.

"Kind of."

"I didn't think the…..baby could be mine." I mumbled. "So I ended it." Rosalie sat up straighter in her seat.

"So…..Tanya cheated on you." It was a statement, not a question.

"No." I said honestly. This was getting harder to explain. "I just didn't want to believe something like this could actually happen to us." Rosalie looked disgusted.

"Take me home." She snapped. "_Now_." I obliged, pulling back into our driveway in a matter of minutes. "You're despicable." Rosalie hissed, yanking the back door open so Jasper could get out. "Get out of the car!" She roared, and he rolled his eyes.

"See ya." Jasper mumbled, not looking at me as Rosalie practically dragged him out of the car and up to the house.

I sat in silence for a few minutes, wondering if I had made the right decision about telling them. Rosalie and Jasper were probably my closest friends, and I worried that my decisions would cause them to hate me forever.

**Once again, I am sorry for the chapters being short, but I'm on vacation. When I get home, they will be longer.**

**Xoxo- Melodyella aka Mellie**


	3. Boy Meets Girl

**This chapter will help you understand the character "Luciana" in my story "How Long is Forever?".**

EPOV

I knew three things for sure. One, my siblings hated me at the moment. Second, I was pathetic. And third, I needed a drink. Badly. So I drove to my friend James house, knowing he was always up for a party.

It only took two honks and James slid into my car, grinning widely.

"I thought you swore off drinking." He teased.

"Old habits die hard." I replied dryly.

"Hey, do you mind if my sister Luc joins us? She's on break from Seattle Univ." James asked, gesturing to a dark shadow up on the house's porch.

"Sure. Just make sure she stays out of the way." I said, unlocking the door again, and a sexy voice answered me.

"Don't worry. I _never _get in the way of a good time." She purred, and a manicured hand stuck out of the backseat. "I'm Luciana."

_Damn. She's fucking gorgeous._

Luciana had fiery red hair; set in loose curls that cascaded down her bare back. She had blue eyes so clear they looked like the ocean. And she had a _killer_ body.

"Edward." I smirked, lightly shaking her hand.

"So are we going to have fun?" She asked throatily, blowing warm breath into my ear.

She had no idea.

-----

"Morning." I opened my eyes and found myself lying in bed next to Luciana with a throbbing headache. She sat up and gently kissed me, her eyes closed.

"Hey." I mumbled, squinting in the sudden bright light. "Where the hell are we?" I asked, looking around the unfamiliar bedroom.

"My dorm room, silly." Luciana giggled, sucking tenderly on my bottom lip. "Don't you remember anything about last night?" I shook my head groggily. She pouted, slowly climbing on top of me and straddling me. "How about now?" She asked, pressing kisses all over my neck and chest.

Right…..I _did _remember. Getting freakishly drunk….letting Luciana drive us home……dropping James off at their place…..and Luciana driving me to her dorm room at the nearby university she attended. The rest was a blur, but I recall condom wrappers and crotchless underwear.

"I remember this." I teased, letting my hands run over her body.

"I thought so." She whispered, and rolled off of me. I groaned and reached for her, but Luciana wiggled away.

"Hands off!" She scolded, laughing. "Buy me breakfast first."

"Fine." I muttered, fumbling around for my missing clothes.

"Looking for these?" Luciana asked from the bed, picking up my boxers between her toes. I swiped them from her, making her laugh. "I'm going to take a shower." She stood up and stretched, revealing every inch of her body to me.

I watched as she sauntered into the bathroom, and then I thought about what I had just done.

Sex was becoming a coping mechanism for more; even more than cigarettes.

**This story is going to be composed of short entries just explaining Edward's various…women.**

**Xoxo- Melodyella aka Mellie**


End file.
